Melting
by Emma-Kitty
Summary: Ginny is having a thoughtful moment one winter day when she is interrupted by Harry Potter. A fluffy piece of fiction, my first attempt at semi-smut


Melting  
  
"Harry, are you sure you want to go outside? It's practically a hundred below." Ginny was looking out the window at the frozen lake and the snow- covered grounds. They were like the soft white lace of a bride's dress, thoughtlessly tossed aside on her wedding night. 'I wish,' thought Ginny. She had never quite gotten over her crush on Harry, though she had tried to make herself think she had. But they were friends now and Ginny was almost completely happy. She didn't want to ruin what little happiness she had by making a move to more than friendship.  
  
"Yes, I am absolutely sure I want to go outside," said Harry as he put on a Weasley sweater. "We are going to have the most massive snow-ball fight ever."  
  
Ginny giggled. "All right. If you're sure."  
  
They went outside with Ron, and Hermione and split into teams. Boys against girls. It had been Hermione's idea. They waged war against each other for about and hour and a half until Hermione said she couldn't feel her smaller extremeties anymore.  
  
"Come on, guys, let's go in for some hot chocolate," said Hermione.  
  
"I'm game," said Ron.  
  
"Me, too," said Harry.  
  
"You guys go on ahead, I'm going to go for a little walk. I think I need some thinking time."  
  
"All right, Gin. See you later," Harry said and he went inside with Ron and Hermione.  
  
Ginny walked down to the lake, leaving a trail of footprints in the deep, pristine snow behind her. Everything had been going to well lately. She thought of Harry and felt her heart get happier and her stomach get all fluttery. 'If this is what thinking of him does to me, what would actually kissing him be like?' Ginny stopped at the edge of the ice and gazed out into space. She sat down. She loved the snow. It was the most beautiful thing on the earth, she thought. The way it took the sharp corners that winter made in the fall foliage and softened them, like giving a naked beggar clothes. Ginny loved the snow. She realized that big, soft snowflakes had started falling all around her, landing in her hair and on her face. They were like petals of white roses. She was so enthralled by the beauty of the world that she didn't even notice someone coming up behind her until she felt warm hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Hey," said a soft voice behind her.  
  
"Hey, Harry," said Ginny, her heart giving a thrill. "What's up?"  
  
"Er, the others were worried when you didn't show up in the kitchens, so they sent me to find you."  
  
"Oh," said Ginny, slightly disappointed. She had been hoping he was just trying to find her.  
  
"Gin," said Harry, sitting down next to her, "what's the matter? You've been kind of strange lately."  
  
It was true, and Ginny couldn't deny it. All her feelings about Harry had become more intense during the last week. It had almost been unbearable, being so near him, without being able to touch him, to express her feelings for him. "It's just that-I don't know-things have been kind of weird lately. A lot of intense emotions."  
  
"What could you be so emotional about?" He wasn't smiling like she expected he would be, he was completely serious. He brushed a stray strand of fiery hair from her freckled face.  
  
"Oh, just, things, I guess," said Ginny.  
  
"Oh. Well, Ginny, could you help me with a problem?"  
  
"Sure, Harry, what is it?" Ginny was grateful for a change in subject.  
  
"Well, see, there's this girl," said Harry awkwardly.  
  
Ginny paled. "Oh, I see. What do you need?"  
  
"I'm not sure how to tell her how I feel. I'm crazy about her. I can't sleep at night; thinking of her keeps me awake," Harry's voice was becoming more intense. Ginny could see he really felt something for this girl. "It's torture to not be around her, but it's even worse to be in her presence and not able to hold her, touch her, kiss her. I love her, Ginny, I know it. I can't imagine my life without her."  
  
"Wow, Harry," Ginny could practically hear her heart breaking. "Who is she? She sounds awfully special."  
  
"Well, that's the thing, Gin," Harry cleared his throat and turned to look at her. The cold had made his cheeks and face the color of Ginny's hair. He looked like an angel. "The girl I love is . . . you."  
  
Ginny gasped. "Really?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
Ginny felt tears of joy spill over in her eyes.  
  
"Oh my, am I really that repulsive?" said Harry sadly, seeing Ginny's tears.  
  
"No," said Ginny laughing. "It's just that I've been waiting for seven years to tell you that I love you, too."  
  
Harry smiled. He leaned in to kiss Ginny's lips. The snow crunched under him when he moved. Just as their lips met, a snowflake landed on Harry's mouth. Ginny tasted Harry mingled with fresh snow. Harry's kiss intensified and he ran his tongue over Ginny's mouth. Ginny gladly parted her lips and allowed him entrance. Their tongues did a slow dance together, savoring every moment, every touch. Harry broke the kiss apart, breathing heavily.  
  
"I love you, Ginny Weasley," he said.  
  
"I love you, Harry Potter," said Ginny.  
  
Harry moved closer to her and laid her down in the snow on her back. Ginny could feel the cold against her back, but chose to concentrate instead on Harry's heavy warmth above her. He kissed her mouth again, with passion unequaled in any kiss either of them had had with anyone. 'She tastes sweet, like chocolate,' thought Harry.  
  
'He tastes like cold water, like the snow,' thought Ginny.  
  
Harry moved his lips from Ginny's mouth to her neck, moving his mouth slowly against her warm flesh. Ginny let out a soft sigh and kneaded his back with her fingertips. Harry reached for the buttons on her snow jacket, unbuttoning them with ease. He unwound her scarf and slipped the jacket down her arms. Ginny was clad only in a cotton shirt now, and the snow was quickly melting against her heated body, creating a large wet stain on her shirt. Harry removed the shirt, covering her with his body and spreading her jacket over her like a blanket. Ginny had instant goose prickles all over her torso. Harry kissed his way down her neck and onto her shoulder. He kissed her flesh down to the line of her bra, and softly dipped his tongue underneath the white satin. Ginny moaned in delight. She reached up and undid Harry's own coat and pulled his shirt off him as well. She kissed his chest and stomach, circling his navel with her tongue. She ran her hands over his back and shoulders.  
  
"Ginny," Harry said.  
  
"Yes, love?" said Ginny, from her position against Harry's stomach.  
  
"It's rather chilly out here," said Harry.  
  
"I noticed," said Ginny. My nipples are ready to cut glass. But that could be something else."  
  
"So what do you say we go inside and make the biggest fireplace we can in the Room of Requirement, and try to warm up?"  
  
"That sounds to me like a lovely idea."  
  
So they gathered up their clothes and went inside, neither of them noticing the smiles that Ron and Hermione shot each other when they noticed Ginny was carrying Harry's shirt in her left hand, her right in Harry's left.  
  
A/N: Well, what do you think? This is my first Harry/Ginny and my first one-shot. It's also my first attempt at writing anything physical between characters. Tell me how I did! I need to know! Reviews are what I live for! I hope you liked it! The idea just came to me the other night, and I had to make it into a fic. Now, review!! 


End file.
